


Запах женщины (Scent of a woman)

by bowtie_lover_303



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Happy Ending, Humor, Nobody suspects, Only Scott knows, Secret Female Stiles, Sheriff Stilinski has a drink issue, except Peter Hale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 21:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtie_lover_303/pseuds/bowtie_lover_303
Summary: Питер насмехался над нерадивой стаей, которая до этого момента не понимала, что Стайлз девушка. Питер не знал, как можно быть такими слепыми и глупыми.Питер решительно не понимал, как можно игнорировать этот запах. Запах женщины, которая сводит его с ума.





	Запах женщины (Scent of a woman)

Питера забавляла эта шебутная девчушка с коротким ежиком каштановых волос на голове. Больше нее, его веселила только целая стая недоумков, которая не видела очевидного. А племянничек вообще его разочаровал. Урожденный волк! И не смог учуять сквозь хитросплетение запахов лекарств и кофе аромат мягкой девичьей кожи.

Да, человек, которого все привыкли называть уродливым именем Стайлз (которое Питер официально не признавал), был самой настоящей на свете девушкой. Нервной и немного обиженной на мир пацанкой с ее маленькими и большими женскими проблемами и подростковыми чувствами.

Сквозь запах адеролла и свежевыстиранных вещей иногда пробивался еле слышный запах персикового геля для душа и шоколадного шампуня. Нежные пальцы с коротко-подстриженными и отполированными ногтями не могли не привлекать внимания. Лапушка любила свои руки, и Питер искренне считал, что этим пальчикам не хватает пары изящных колечек, а хрупкой человеческой шее – тонкой цепочки и небольшого кулона, уходящего в вырез платья.

Питер хотел бы увидеть Лапушку в платье. Питер хотел бы дотронуться до ее кожи не сквозь несуразную толстовку. Питер хотел бы дышать ее запахом. Запахом женщины.

Питер и ожидать не мог, что такой случай выпадет ему совсем скоро.

***

 

На Бикон Хиллз стремительно наползал вечер. Темнота жадно поедала дома, людей и даже небо. Только яркие вывески круглосуточных магазинов, баров и редко встречающиеся фонари еще пытались выстоять в борьбе с прожорливой демоницей. Тем удивительней было Питеру среди мешанины световых бликов, отражающихся в зеркальных окнах, выхватить необъяснимо знакомый женский силуэт.

Остановив машину на обочине, Питер обернулся, пытаясь найти глазами то, что заставило его так неаккуратно ударить по тормозам. У одного бара с красноречивым названием «Горячая Нирвана» стояла весьма вульгарно одетая особа: короткое салатовое платье, высоченные оранжевые туфли и яркие пластмассовые браслеты на руках. Одну руку девушка пристроила у талии, а другой поправляла чрезвычайно короткие кудряшки на голове, одновременно болтая с каким-то парнем и строя ему глазки. Издалека казалось, что женщина легкого поведения завлекает клиента, но движения и мимика ясно показывали – это Стайлз.

Опустив стекло в машине, Питер прислушался: вульгарная девчонка голосом младшей Стилински томно рассказывала что-то о больших мальчиках. Где-то в баре музыка грохотала так, что закрытые двери не спасали от ощущения дрожащих в ритм бита стен. Мерный гул музыки, словно ножом, разрезал женский смех, и Стилински потащила обработанного парня в подворотню.

Питер заглушил двигатель, вышел из машины и пошел вытаскивать глупую девчонку из неприятностей. Плюсик в карму, еще и над Лапушкой поглумиться можно.

— Деньги, как обычно, вперед! — послышался полный сарказма голос Стайлз, преследуемый шелестом купюр.

Питер завернул за угол, чтобы в следующее мгновение легким ударом в шею вырубить незадачливого клиента. Девчушка испуганно вскрикнула и матюкнулась, но стоило ей узнать «спасителя», как испуг превратился в возмущение:

— Питер! Какого черта!

— Ох, Лапушка, как же ты докатилась до жизни такой? — участливо спросил старший Хейл. — А папочка знает, чем занимается его дочурка в свободное от учебы время?

— Дочурка в свободное от учебы время спасает волчьи задницы! — выкрикнула Стилински волку прямо в лицо. — И продолжала бы это делать, если бы ты не вырубил моего информатора!

— Оправдывайся теперь… — оскалился Хейл.

— Иди к черту, дядюшка! — прошипела девушка и одним ловким движением руки выудила из открытой сумочки, висящей на плече, маленький баллончик с мутно-болотной жидкостью. — Галлюциноген с эффектом сыворотки правды и снотворного. Я бы успела его вырубить, если что-то пошло не так. Отлично сочетается с галлонами виски, которые уже успела влить в себя эта свинья! Принюхайся, Хейл, ты думаешь, я информацию на охотников в Интернете достаю?

Питер последовал совету и учуял в адской смеси запахов спиртных напитков, курева и пота слабые нотки пороха и аконита. Парень действительно был охотником.

— Я на этого мужика весь вечер убила! Навешала ему лапши на уши, мол, могу информацией про оборотней поделится! Я ж у него могла по-тихому столько выведать! И тут заявляешься ты, зомби в лакированных туфлях! Вот как тебе не стыдно, волчара?

— И часто ты выходишь на полевые работы, Лапушка? Не страшно?

— Да уж приходится! — продолжала кричать девушка на всю улицу. На странную парочку уже начали обращать внимание редкие прохожие. Питер обреченно вздохнул, приобнял Стилински за обнаженные плечи и потащил в машину. Девчонка возмущалась, когда ее бесцеремонно запихнули в машину, и продолжала крыть зомби-дядюшку матом, пока они ехали к дому Стилински.

— Лапушка, заткнись, — Хейл сверкнул глазами, паркуясь на обочине у дома. — Я потратил свое драгоценное время на твое спасение. И в следующий раз не одевайся так ужасно, выглядишь, как шлюха.

— Спасение… — прошептала Стилински себе под нос, а потом вдруг удивленно округлила глаза и стремительно покраснела. Бросив взгляд на недоумевающего мужчину, она пулей вылетела из машины, пробежала по тропинке, взбежала на крыльцо и громко хлопнула входной дверью, перед этим показав Хейлу язык.

«Я и не думал, что с тобой будет просто…» — пробормотал мужчина себе под нос, выворачивая на дорогу.

***

 

В следующий раз Питеру посчастливилось встретить Стилински младшую в нормальной женской одежде. Это случилось несколько месяцев и сотни клетчатых рубашек спустя в соседнем городе. Хейл ездил туда за новыми ботинками; магазины Бикон Хиллз не всегда его устраивали. Питер заметил Лапушку сидящей в кафе, мимо которого он проезжал. Девушка аккуратно поправляла короткие локоны, неловко улыбаясь сидящему напротив пожилому мужчине. Они о чем-то разговаривали, и вскоре незнакомец положил на стол деньги за кофе, кивнул Стилински и ушел.

Не успела Стайлз опомниться, как на месте пожилого мужчины уже восседал Питер и задавал каверзные вопросы:

— Кем же ты притворяешься ради информации сегодня, Лапушка?

— Ты меня преследуешь? — в тон Питеру ответила девушка.

— Нас связывает судьба, Лапушка! — обворожительно улыбнулся Хейл. — Сегодня ты выглядишь намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз, но до идеала еще далеко.

— Не нужно прикидываться продажной женщиной, когда просишь совета у своего бывшего психолога… — устало вздохнула девушка, даже не пытаясь ответить на колкость. Лапушка выглядела несколько грустно, и Питер не стал продолжать игру. В ней нет смысла, когда главный объект не реагирует.

— Тебя подвезти до Бикона? — спросил дядюшка, обращая на себя новый удивленный взгляд.

— Да, если можно…

В этот раз до дома Стилински они ехали в уютной тишине.

***

 

В третий раз Питеру несказанно повезло: Лапушка приехала к нему сама. В половину двенадцатого ночи. На дворе стояла глубокая осень, поэтому девушка облачилась в теплое платье и куртку, и теперь стояла в коридоре его квартиры, неловко прижимая к себе дамскую сумочку. Отросшие волосы, благодаря влажному воздуху и ветру, уложенные в замысловатый шухер, прятали виноватый взгляд.

— Лапушка, что же привело тебя ко мне в столь поздний час? — манерно растягивая слова, спросил Питер, даже не пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.

— Не могу же я заявиться сейчас к кому-нибудь другому, у Скотти свидание с Кирой, а все остальные меня в таком виде не узнают. А вот тебя, зомби-дядюшка, и помучить, на ночь глядя, одно удовольствие.

— Неужели дома тебе не рады? — осторожно спросил мужчина, чуя неладное.

— Ну… — тихо протянула Лапушка, опуская голову еще ниже. — Меня сегодня дома не было, и я не уследила. Папа много выпил и… В общем… Не узнал меня, выгнал из дому, будто я чужая, — закончила девушка дрожащим голосом.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, кинул ленивое «проходи» и ушел на кухню ставить чайник. Гостей ведь принято поить чаем.

***

 

Так медленно, неспешно начинались их странные отношения. Питер дарил младшей Стилински платья, колечки, цепочки с кулонами, грел тонкие пальчики, кутал девчонку в свой плед и обнимал дрожащее тело. И продолжал называть ее Лапушка, приговаривая: «Я презираю имя Стайлз, а раз свое настоящее имя ты не называешь, буду звать тебя так, как хочу». Стайлз возмущалась, обиженно грела руки о чашку с чаем, но продолжала оставлять свой запах в гостиной и про себя тихонько млела, когда Питер называл ее Лапушкой. Стая разбиралась со своими проблемами, и продолжала оставаться в слепом неведении, не догадываясь не только об отношениях, но и о поле Стилински.

Питера забавляла эта шебутная девчушка с копной медленно отрастающих каштановых волос, которая ловко взбиралась с ногами на диван в его гостиной и могла часами болтать ни о чем, но при этом уютно молчала ему в шею о самом главном.

Но еще больше Питера веселило сборище глупых щенков, которое по ошибке называлось стаей, и которое до сих пор не могло распознать среди своих одну девушку. Племянничек разочаровал его окончательно. Урожденный волк! И не смог учуять на человеке, которого все продолжали называть Стайлзом, запах другого волка.

Питер жадный. Питер собственник. Питеру хотелось бы обнимать Лапушку на глазах у всей стаи. Питеру хотелось бы, чтобы она всегда носила платья. Питеру хотелось бы целовать ее при всех, дыша запахом этой невероятной женщины. Его любимой женщины. Питер достаточно верен себе, чтобы признать свои чувства.

Питер всегда добивается, чего хочет. Делая Лапушке предложение руки сердца, Питер поставил одно условие: «Ты станешь девушкой для всех, но будешь только моей. Судьба настоящих сокровищ – сверкать в лучах солнца и радовать глаза свидетелей их красоты. Я буду твоим солнцем».

Следующим утром Питер собрал всех в лофте, чтобы представить стае свою будущую жену. В комнате не хватало только опаздывающего Скотти. Недоверчивые волчата заинтересованно поглядывали на вошедшую в помещение парочку. В чертах, мимике и движениях незнакомки проскальзывало что-то неуловимо родное. Девушка, которую Питер ласково называл Лапушкой, светилась счастьем.

Дерек немного недовольно и настороженно спросил:

— И как же зовут будущую миссис Хейл?

До боли знакомый голос ответил:

— Мечислава Стилински… — чтобы в следующую секунду быть прерванным криком застывшего в дверях Маккола.

— Стайлз!!!

Питер насмехался над нерадивой стаей, которая до этого момента не понимала, что Стайлз девушка. Питер не знал, как можно быть такими слепыми и глупыми.

Питер решительно не понимал, как можно игнорировать этот запах. Запах женщины, которая сводит его с ума.


End file.
